The Mafia's Shinigami : Hail Guardiano
by Hoshizora Angel
Summary: "What mess are trying to stir up now? Vongola Decimo" Tsuna sweatdropped "Eh?" Himeka stuck her hand out revealing.. the hail ring? "I found it in my pocket yesterday after you went home. What's the meaning of this? Vongola" she glared at him. "REBORN!"
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Tsunayoshi-kun_

_Its about time for you to take over as Vongola Decimo._

_Before that , I have one last task for you to complete._

_Find your Hail Guardian and prove her worth._

_The Ninth_

Tsuna stared at the ring and letter in his hands in disbelief. He had to find another guardian? Reborn had never mentioned the existence of another guardian! Not to mention , he had to find another innocent person and drag him in to this scary Mafia crap? The ninth must be crazy!

All of a sudden , an extra painful spinning kick came flying towards his cheeks , sending him straight into his bedroom wall and out of his thoughts. Almost instantaneously , he sprung up into a sitting position and yelled , eyes glaring at his spartan tutor "Reborn! What was that for!"

The said Sun Arcobaleno simply smirked at him as he spoke mockingly "Who asked you to take so long just to read one letter. Dame-Tsuna". As though being reminded of the existence of such thing , Tsuna's eyes widened before it narrowed into a glare "What's with the Hail guardian anyway? I've never heard of such thing! You've never mentioned it before either!"

Another flying kick came. Tsuna jolted up , alarmed. Only to have a tiny feet smash down on his right cheek , sending him back onto the wall. "Don't panic , Dame-Tsuna. Its unsightly for a Mafia boss"

Tsuna immediately sprung up and shouted at his tutor "How can I not panic?"

Reborn raised his eyebrows at his student before hiding a small smirk. _He didn't correct me when I called him a Mafia boss. _"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled "Explain it right now!"

"Bing!"

"Ouch.." Tsuna crouched on the floor , hands over the newly developed bump on his head by Reborn's Leon Hammer. "The Hail Guardian is different from the other guardians" Reborn stated.

As the curiosity got the better of him, Tsuna raised his eyebrows, his palms remaining over his bump "Different?" "The Hail Guardian stands independently. It rejects any help from anyone even from within the family" came the reply.

"Isn't that just the same as Cloud?" Tsuna asked, sweatdropping. After all, that prefect was all _too _independent.

Reborn smirked at him mockingly "So you're finally seeing this seriously?"

"Just explain it!" Tsuna snapped.

Reborn smacked him on the head "Don't tell me what to do. Dame-Tsuna."

"Perhaps. In someways , it is similar to the Cloud Guardian" he continued "However, the Hail Guardian's job is different. Unlike a Cloud guardian who stands independently but helps whenever the Family is facing a crisis, The Hail guardian prevents such crisis from ocurring. Its job is to prevent disputes from happening within and outside a family. It pays attentions to everything that's happening in the Mafia, within the Family and outside of it and reports to the Boss . When the situation requires it , she herself would step in to make sure that the Boss would not be affected."

"Ultimately, its job is too destroy anyone that might stand in the boss's ways in future , even when that person is part of the Family" Reborn concluded as he watched his student.

Tsuna stared at Reborn in disbelief before announcing calmly, a trait that was unlike him "I don't need such a guardian." "You don't have a choice" Reborn rebutted almost instantly as though expecting him to say so.

"Gokudera and the other's won't do anything like that! So there isn't a need for someone to be watching them and waiting to destroy them whenever they do something to affect me!" Tsuna growled.

Reborn smirked once again. _That protective nature. His becoming more and more like a boss. _"Don't worry that much" Reborn said , his hand moving up to pat Leon "The Hail Guardian is loyal to you and only you. If you command him or her to to not hurt your guardians, there is no way she or he could go against your wishes. Of course , unless your guardians did something to make her positive that they would only stand in your way , then I can't say that she won't kill them. After all , the Hail Guardian is independent ultimately."

A look of horror took over Tsuna. _If its Gokudera and Lambo and the others , it might just happen!_

Right before he could protest to Reborn , the door to his room slammed open. Surprised , Tsuna jerked his head to the side to see who it was before an 'Oh yeah...' look appeared on his face. _I forgot that Dad was coming back today... _

"Oi Tsuna!" his father shouted , a huge grin on his face. "What?" Tsuna asked , his voice turning annoyed just like how it always did when this man was around. As though not realising the tone his son was using with him , Sawada Iemitsu slapped a few notes down in his hands. Tsuna's eyes widened _What- _before he knew it , he was out of the house. His father peeked his head out of the door and snapped loudly before slamming the door shut "Go out and hang out with your friends or something!"

Reborn glanced at his student when he noticed his behaviour quieter than usual.

Tsuna clenched his fist as he began glaring at the ground unconsciously. _Its always like this. He expects everyone to give into his demands. Always claiming that we're a family. Even though he has never done his part as a father. Selfish. That's why I hate... h-hate.. _

"Oh , Jyuudaime!" Gokudera appeared along the streets , eyes lighting up in happiness the moment he saw Tsuna. Caught between his emotions , Tsuna looked up and glared at him hatefully "_What_?"

Gokudera stood rooted to his spot as his jaw fell hanging down in shock. Tsuna blinked before realising what he had done. "A-ah! S-sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you!" Tsuna began panicking . He panicked even more when Gokudera kneeled down by his feet and started shouting "Sorry Jyuudaime! Though I am not aware of what I have done to make you angry , please punish me as you deem fit!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at his actions. _No.. if I think about it , this is exactly what Gokudera would do in this kind of situations. _"N-no , Gokudera-kun , sorry , I was just slightly upset. Sorry for venting out you..."

Gokudera blinked before jumping up and annoucing with a bright smile as he patted his chest lightly "Then , please vent out on me as like! It is the least required of me as your right-hand man!" "E-eh?" Tsuna shrieked in disbelief at his actions "Its alright! I don't need you to do that!"

"But.." Gokudera began when another voice interrupted them "Oh, Tsuna , Gokudera". Tsuna turned to see his rain guardian approaching. He wore the clothes he usually did when he worked at the sushi shop.

"Yamamoto" Tsuna said , surprised by his appearance. "What are you guys doing here?" Yamamoto grinned his usual grin. Tsuna's hyper intuition began twitching within him. Tsuna blinked slightly before noticing that there was an excited glint in his eyes which usually wasn't there.

"Umm.." Tsuna began hesitantly as though he himself didn't even know why he was asking so "Is there something special happening today?" Yamamoto seemed surprised at his question while Reborn hid a small smirk twitching at the corner of his lips.

"Woah , how did you know?" Yamamoto asked , shock evident in his tone despite his grinning face. "Shut up! Baseball idiot! Of course he knows! He _is_ the Tenth!" Gokudera interrupted rudely as he glared at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto blinked once before grinning "Yeah , I guess so." Tsuna who had been listening to their conversation , sweatdropped _its not that big of a deal.. _"And?" he began once again "What's happening today?"

Yamamoto grinned "My sister is coming back" Tsuna's jaw fell. Yamamoto had a sister? Since when? "She left the house 4 years ago by herself. Now that she's finally coming back, everyone's fired up."

Tsuna blinked as he went back to his senses "Left the house?" Yamamoto's eyes seemed to darken a little at the question "Yeah.. Oh , I know! Hey ,Tsuna , do mind going to my house right now?"

_He's avoiding the question.. I wonder if something is wrong.._

Nevertheless , Tsuna asked "I don't mind..but why?" Yamamoto's smile seemed to soften into a more mature one as he spoke "Considering its Himeka , she probably won't enter the shop by her own will till I'm there. If you don't mind , could you tell her to go in and wait for me?"

"Oi! You baseball idiot! Don't order Jyuudaime around like that!" Gokudera shouted. Tsuna however , caught the small worry in Yamamoto's eyes and smiled "Sure , I'll do that"

"Jyu-jyuudaime.." Gokudera said as he stared at him in shock. "Your sister , how does she look like?" Tsuna asked , smiling , ignoring Gokudera's look. Yamamoto grinned , almost as though he was relieved. "Uh.. She has pink hair" he began "Oh! And black eyes that take after me!" Tsuna stifled a laugh when he noticed that Yamamoto seemed especially proud when he was pointing that fact out.

"Pink hair?" Gokudera asked , his voice sounding incredulous. Yamamoto simply grinned , as though used to people saying that "Yep! And its all natural!"

"Oh, but, she doesn't warm up to people easily so don't think about it too much if she's a little rude" Yamamoto added. Gokudera glared at him "I'll kill her if she's rude to Jyuudaime!"

Yamamoto simply laughed his threat off as he walked past them with a small wave "Thanks , Tsuna. I've still got some stuff to pick up before I go there so I'll see you later!"

Tsuna smiled. _Yamamoto seems to treasure his sister alot..._

"Gokudera-kun , you coming?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows at his Storm Guardian who was in the midst of screaming at Yamamoto's disappearing view. The moment he spoke , however , Gokudera spun around , eyes glinting at him "Of course! Jyuudaime! I'll protect you at all cost!"

Tsuna sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"Uh..I'm sure this is it , so.." Tsuna said as they neared the Sushi shop. He glanced around the place until his eyes stopped on a pink haired girl. She had her arms crossed as she leaned back against the wall with her eyes closed. A luggage sat next to her.<p>

_It should be that girl... _Tsuna thought as he approached her "Umm.." he began nervously.

The girl peeked one of her eyes open and glanced at him as she spoke. Her tone was even ruder than Gokudera when he had just met Tsuna and Gokudera had thought that he was unsuitable to be the Tenth "_What_?"

"H-hie... Y-you're Yamamoto's sister aren't you?" he asked , slightly afraid. _She's just as scary as Hibari! _At the sound of Yamamoto's name , the girl seemed to perk up as she stood straight and turned to stare straight at him.

"Onii-chan.. You know know him?" she demanded , eyes narrowing. Gokudera instantly glared at her "Oi! You! Don't be rude to Jyuudaime! Or I'll kill you!" Tsuna stared in shock as Gokudera raised a handful of dynamites.

The girl continued staring at Tsuna, not acknowledging Gokudera's presence in the slightest bit . "You haven't replied my question. My brother , do you know him?"

Right before Tsuna could answer , his tutor who had made himself comfortable on his head spoke "Yamamoto is Tsuna's Guardian. In other words , Tsuna is his boss" "H-hey! Reborn! What kind of nonsense are you spouting to his sister!" Tsuna shouted, afraid that his sister might kill him for dragging her brother into the Mafia.

Yamamoto's sister simply gave Reborn a quick scan before she nodded lightly towards him "The Sun Arcobareno" . Tsuna stared at her in surprise. _She knows Reborn?_

She sighed lightly "Looks like the rumours were right. About my brother becoming Vongola Jyuudaime's Rain Guardian"

Tsuna's attention seemed to focus even more on her. _The rumours? _Meanwhile , Reborn took his time to glance at the girl before finally speaking , the smirk remaining on his face "That pink hair and black eyes.. You.. You're the Blood Stained Death Goddess?"

_Blood Stained Death Goddess? What with that extra long and weird nickname? Reborn must be crazy! _

At the sound of the name however, Gokudera seemed to choke on air. "G-gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked , worried. Gokudera however , just raised a finger and pointed at the girl accusingly "Don't tell me! You're the famous assassin in Italy that single handedly destroyed one of the most famous Mafia Family at the age 11?"

"E-eh? Assassin?" Tsuna shrieked. _Yamamoto's sister is an assassin?_

"How rude aren't you~" the girl muttered without any emotion as she twirled a few strands of pink hair in her fingers "Destroy.. I prefer calling it the annihilation of unneeded existence. Being part of the Mafia , your Family is the most important thing into world. Those of who are willing to sacrifice their Family members easily aren't worthy to be in the game anymore. If that's so , if they continue to stay in the game, they would only corrupt the game. So what's the use of letting them live? All of them should just die"

Tsuna sweatdropped. _She's talking about killing people like its a game! She's even weirder than Yamamoto! _

"And? Why did you approach me?" she raised her eyebrows at him "I believe you didn't do so to find out about my identity and then start freaking out , did you?"

"Oi! I don't care who you are! You're not allowed to be rude to Jyuudaime!" Gokudera snapped as he raised his dynamites once again. "W-wait! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tried to stop him but Gokudera continued "Jyuudaime! Please do not worry! I'll dispose of this woman in order to remove your troubles!" . Tsuna watched worriedly as the dynamites in his hands lit up. The girl turned around and glared at him . In an instant , the fire on the dynamites extinguished. Gokudera's eyes widened "Wha-"

"Little boys like should just shut your mouth up while your boss talk. Gokudera Hayato" she spoke in such a menacing tone that seemed to make even Gokudera cower in fear.

She turned back to him snapped , patience thinning "Answer my question, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"N-no.. Actually, your brother told me that you would be waiting out here and wanted me ask you to go into the shop and wait for him" Tsuna stated nervously. _H-hie! I'll be killed!_

The girl blinked before sighing "True , it sounds like something he would do" She sighed once again as she eyed the shop hesitantly . Tsuna could sense her reluctance to enter. But , _why?_

Sighing for the third time, her right hand reached out and curled around the handle of her luggage. She gave it a small tug before walking straight towards the shop entrance. Right before she entered however , she turned back slightly and threw him a glance "What are you doing , standing there like an idiot"

"E-eh? Ah , s-sorry!" Tsuna shouted as he rushed forward and followed her. The girl 'hmphed' lightly before entering the shop. Tsuna quickly followed , in fear of being removed by her from her _'game' . _Right before he stepped into the shop though , he turned to call Gokudera, only to realise that he stood there unmoving, his jaw hanging down as he stared into thin air. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Just ignore him" Reborn said with a smirk . "B-but!" Tsuna protested only to have leon transform into a hammer and smack him full on his head "Ouch! Reborn!" "Relax , Dame-Tsuna , he just needs some time to cool down"

Tsuna gave Gokudera one last hesitant glance before entering the shop.

The moment they entered did so , Yamamoto Tsuyoshi grinned "Tadaima! Himeka!"

_Come to think of it , Yamamoto said something like 'Considering its Himeka, she'll probably...' . So her name is Himeka.. _

Not returning his greeting , she simply looked away and made herself comfortable on one of the seats in the shop. Tsuna looked up to see the man's reaction but her father seemed hardly shocked how she ignored him. _Almost as though he knew he would be ignored... _He smiled sadly looking down before announcing "I'll go grab the best ingredients of the day and make some sushi. You guys make yourself comfortable"

Tsuyoshi sent Tsuna an apologetic smile as though apologising for his daughter's impoliteness. Tsuna simply gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sit down" Himeka spoke , her elbow resting on the table as she leaned her head against her palm. _E-eh? _Tsuna quickly glanced around the shop to see if she was speaking to anyone else. Himeka sighed before snapping "I'm talking to you!"

"A-ah! Hai!" Tsuna shouted before nervously sitting down on the sit opposite to her. He looked up at her before blinking in surprise. _I didn't realise previously.. but..she's pretty..._ Her soft pink hair flowed all the way down to the hips. She wore a white batwing shirt and a pair of tight jeans. It hugged her curves perfectly. _As expected of Yamamoto's sister.. But , her personality is nothing like Yamamoto's cafree attitude._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Himeka whispered something under her breath, "You must be special.." it was so soft that Tsuna barely caught.

"E-eh?" Tsuna blinked in surprise. Himeka looked up from her arms and smirked at him "To be able to make Onii-chan your guardian.. Onii-chan must treasure you alot as a friend..."

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment "E-eh? I-its that so?"Remembering that Tsuna had dragged Yamamoto into the Mafia , Tsuna clenched his fist in guilt "I think.. I should apologise... Its all because of me.. that Yamamoto was dragged into the Mafia.."

Himeka shrugged nonchalantly as though it didn't concern her in the slightest bit "I don't realy care. Truth to be told, I always thought that Onii-chan was more than suitable to be part of the Mafia. That annoying carefree attitude adapts much more easily than you think. Its almost as if he was a natural born hitman or something."

Tsuna gaped at her. _She's repeating exactly what Reborn said before!_

"And, what do mean by dragging him into the Mafia?" Himeka continued as she raised her eyebrows at Tsuna "Onii-chan isn't a normal human that you can force to comply with your wishes easily. He might look like that but he dos have a will of is own, one that is much more stronger than you think. Theres no way you could force him to give up baseball and become your guardian if he doesn't want to. In other words , he did it because you are important to him. Treasure that fact, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Such loyalty don't come easily"

"But! Ever since Yamamoto met me, he's been getting hurt and-" Tsuna began at a volume louder than usual only to be abruptly interrupted by Himeka "_But he's safe and sound right now?_" Himeka reminded him in a noncaring way.

"But.. Theres a chance he might get hurt in future.." Tsuna spoke, clenching his fists in guilt.

_"Then become stronger" _Himeka spoke, raising her eyebrows at him in a way as though she thought he was an idiot "Till the point where you can protect them. Isn't that the job of a boss?"

Reborn smirked. This girl was good. She might just be the last push Tsua needs in order the understand he meaning of being a Mafia Boss.

Meanwhile, Tsuna considered her words. _She's right.. After all, up till now, the only reason I've been fighting is to protect everyone. Since I can't pull them out of the mess anymore, the only thing I can do is to protect them... _Tsuna smiled at her , his previous doubts disappearing "That's right.. Thank you, Himeka-san"

"Don't thank me, the only reason I told you all that is because of my brother. After all, I can't have someone who doesn't even know what he's doing lead my brother , can I?" she muttered , the same cold look remaining on her face. Tsuna sweatdropped at her words _I-is that so? _

"But. If you ever make a wrong move and cause my brother to be affected , I'll annihilate you" she glared icily at him making Tsun shivr in fright "A-a-annihilate me?"

As though amused by his reaction, Himeka smirked, scaring him even more "That's right. You have no idea how much people out there would pay me just to have you disappear from the earth's surface, Vongola Decimo"

"P-p-pay?" Tsuna stuttered as gave him a curious yet frightened look. Reborn smirked as he jumped up and kicked Tsuna flat on his cheek "Don't be suprise, Tsuna. She _is _one of the most famous freelance assasins. Not to mention, Vongola Family is the strongest Mafia Family in Italy. And _you_ are the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo"

"B-but!" Tsuna protested in disbelief. _To want to kill me just because of that is insane! _Right before Tsuna could say anything , two plates of sushi was place down right in front of them. Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto Tsuyoshi who was grinning at them "Its on the house."

Tsuna smiled politely at him, his previous panic attack forgotten "Thank you" Himeka simply ignored him and picked up a pair of chopsticks , snapping them apart before she began eating. Tsuna sweatdropped at her.

Right then , Yamamoto entered with a cheery grin "I'm back!" Tsuna froze as his hyper intuition screamed that something was wrong. Tsuna felt his heart panicking. Something was wrong. But what?

All of a sudden, Himeka's right hand banged the table so loudly that one of Tsuyoshi's knife which had been left on the table bounced up. In an instant, Himeka had grabbed the knife up and was standing in front of Yamamoto and pointing the knife at him. Tsuna gaped openly as he watched her point a knife at her own brother.

"Who are you?" Himeka demanded as she glared at the man who supposedly was her brother.

Yamamoto's grin disappeared into a frown. "Yare , yare, and here I thought I could fool those kids" he spoke, voice completely different from Yamamoto. _What in world.. _Tsuna thought as he stared at Yamamoto.

The next thing Tsuna knew , Yamamoto had disappeared. What was standin- _floating_ in Yamamoto's place was.. "Mammon!" Tsuna exclaimed. _Why was Varia's Mammon here?_

"Spill. For what reason are you here?" Himeka hissed, knife still against Mammon's neck. Mammon sighed "I was paid to see if it was true that the famous assasin had returned to Japan. That was all."

Mammon turned to look at her "But I have to say , she sure is plain looking." Himeka glared at him.

With a clank, chains were wrapped around Mammon's neck, strangling him. Tsuna stared at the chains in disbelief. _Since when was that there? _Tsuna's eyes followed the chains only to have it widening when he realised that Himeka was holding the chains. And the chains were coming out from the sleeve of her left arm. She now stood a few feet away from Mammon. The knife on the floor, forgotten.

Himeka held the chains with a firm grip in her left fist as she smirked at Mammon "You annoy me. Would you like to die?"

Mist flames lit up around the chains as quick as it flickered and disappeared away. Himeka's smirk remained in place as she stared at the illusionist currently under her grasp "Don't bother trying. My chains are special. Your mist flames won't work. Right now, you are nothing but a useless baby"

Mammon struggled to be free just like he did during the battle with the Varia when Mukuro had dominated him with his illusions "L-let me ..go!"

"S-stop! He's suffocating!" Tsuna shouted worriedly as he stood up from his seat, his soft nature taking over as it usually did.

Himeka sent him a glance before sighing. She released the grip on the chains and instantly, the chains uncoiled itself from around Mammon's neck. Tsuna watched with awe as they moved back into the sleeve of her left arm by themselves..

"Leave" she snapped as she leaned back against the wall "And of course, I'll be calling Xanxus to inform him of this stupid incident where his Mist guardian appeared and made a fool of himself." Tsuna sighed in relief that she wasn't going to kill Mammon. _Wait. She knows Xanxus?_

"Of course she does, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Reborn!" he exclaimed as the Sun Arcobareno jumped up and landed on his shoulder "The Varia was the ones who paid for her living expenses during the time she ws in Italy."

Mammon raised his eyebrows "Our stupid boss?" Tsuna's jaw was hanging down in disbelief "Xanxus did? Theres no way he would do that!"

"Cut the chase and leave. **Now**" Himeka glared at Mammon, ignoring Tsuna.

Mammon simply spoke with a smug tone "Aren't you worried about Yammoto Takeshi?"

Tsuna's eyes went wide as he exclaimed "That's right! What did you do to Yamamoto?" Himeka leaned against the sushi counter with a smirk "Not really. Just get the hell out" Tsuna stared at her in horror . What was she saying?

Mammon raised his eyebrows at Himeka. "My Onii-chan might be an idiot, but he isn't stupid enough to let trash like you guys beat him" Himeka said, crossing her arm as she allowed a small smile to grace her usually cold features "My Onii-chan is the world's strongest Onii-chan. Since I was young, he always protected me. My Onii-chan's strength , isn't something you guys can belittle. Right? Old man"

_S-she called her father 'OLD MAN'! _Tsuna shrieked in his mind. _Even though Yamamoto also does that.. But , she's girl! And she called her father an old man!_

_Come to think of it.. _Tsuna thought as he glanced at her father _Its the first time she acknowledged his presence since she entered..._ He seemed to have noticed that fact too because in an instance, a bright grin appeared on Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's face "Yeah!"

"Leave" Himeka glared at Mammon. "Hmm.. Fine.. They had better pay me twice the amount that was agreed" Mammon muttered as mist surrounded him before he completely disappeared.

"W-wait! What about Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked urgently. He knew that Hmeka trusted her brother but there was still a risk of something happening.

Right then, the _real _Yamamoto entered the shop holding a sack of rice. Compared to just now when Tsuna saw him , he was a little more.. _run down_. There was dirt on his cheeks and his clothes were a little.. _torn and tattered.._ Nevertheless, he was grinning .

"Yo Tsuna! Where's Himeka?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully. _The first thing he ask is Himeka, huh? _Reborn thought as he pulled his fedora down slightly.

"Over here" Himeka said with a small smirk as she remained against the counter , her arms still crossed. The moment he spotted her , his eyes sparkled and the sack of rice fell onto the floor, forgotten. He ran forward and brought her up into a tight hug , spinning her around while he laughed in the carefree manner he always did.

As though expecting this to happen , Himeka simply wrapped her arms around her brother , returning his hug while a small smirk tingled around her lips as he spun her around.

"Jy-jyuudaime! Are you alright? Did the Blood Stained Death Goddess hurt you?" Gokudera asked urgently as he appeared at the shop entrance. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Yamamoto stopped his crazy actions for a second, despite his arms that remained aroud his sister. He turned back and grinned at Tsuna "Oh , I saw Gokudera standing outside just now and made him come in!"

"Gokudera-kun! You're alright already?" Tsuna questioned. Instantly, Gokudera blushed and bowed his head down "Hai! Sorry, Jyuudaime! To think that I wasn't able to potect you..."

Tsuna blinked before chuckling nervously "I-its alright! Himeka-san didn't do anything to me!" Despite saying so, Gokudera continued apologising about how he didn't protect his boss properly.

"By the way , Yamamoto , you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly. Yamamoto simply grinned as he hug his sister "Yeah! Some weird guys appeared and said they were going to spy on Himeka or something. I got a little annoyed , you see"

Yamamoto grinned at his sister as he placed her down "You grew taller, Himeka" Himeka shrugged with a bored look on her face "Obviously. I was still a grade student back then" As though not noticing her tone, Yamamoto continued grinning as he patted her "Tadaima , Himeka"

Tsuna sweatdropped when Himeka simply crossed her arms and continued looking bored. However, unlike them , Yamamoto could see a tinge of pink in his sister cheeks. He grinned.

* * *

><p><em>(The next day)<em>

"AH! I FORGOT ABOUT THE HAIL GUARDIAN MESS!" Tsuna screamed as he hugged his head. "Don't worry that much , Tsuna , you'll find her soon enough" Reborn said with a smirk as he sipped his espresso.

Right then , his bedroom door opened . Yamamoto Takeshi stood there grinning "Hey , Tsuna" Tsuna paused and glanced at Yamamoto in surprise "Yamamoto? Why are you here..." Yamamoto laughed "Actually, its not me who wants to see you" Tsuna raised he's eyebrows at his words . Yamamoto stepped aside revealing.. Himeka?

"Himeka-san?" Tsuna questioned. Himeka sighed "What mess are trying to stir up now? Vongola Decimo" Tsuna sweatdropped "Eh?" Himeka stuck her hand out revealing.. _the hail ring?_ "I found it in my pocket yesterday after you went home. What's the meaning of this? Vongola" she glared at him.

"REBORN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hoshizora : Minor changes made. Please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

P.S This story occurs directly after the Shimon Arc.

* * *

><p><em>~~** Previously on The Mafia's Shinigami : The Hail Guardiano **~~<em>

_"AH! I FORGOT ABOUT THE HAIL GUARDIAN MESS!" Tsuna screamed as he hugged his head. "Don't worry that much , Tsuna , you'll find her soon enough" Reborn said with a smirk as he sipped his espresso._

_Right then , his bedroom door opened . Yamamoto Takeshi stood there grinning "Hey , Tsuna" Tsuna paused and glanced at Yamamoto in surprise "Yamamoto? Why are you here..." Yamamoto laughed "Actually, its not me who wants to see you" Tsuna raised he's eyebrows at his words . Yamamoto stepped aside revealing.. Himeka?_

_"Himeka-san?" Tsuna questioned. Himeka sighed "What mess are trying to stir up now? Vongola Decimo" Tsuna sweatdropped "Eh?" Himeka stuck her hand out revealing.. the hail ring? "I found it in my pocket yesterday after you went home. What's the meaning of this? Vongola" she glared at him._

_"REBORN!" _

_~~** Previously on The Mafia's Shinigami **~~_

The pink-haired assassin refocused her glare onto reborn , obviously annoyed."Is this your doing? _The Sun Arcobareno!" _she hissed with such an amount of venom that Tsuna shivered from where he sat. Yamamoto sweatdropped lightly at his sister and gave a little awkward laugh. "Why are you angry? You should be honoured that you were chosen to be Tsuna's Hail Guardian" Reborn questioned with a smirk.

Himeka's glare faltered for a split second as her eyes flew to Tsuna and back to Reborn in disbelief.. After seconds, she eyed the Vongola's soon-to-be-Decimo suspiciously as she spoke "Is that true? Vongola?" Tsuna's jaw fell instantly. _Why is she asking me? It was Reborn who did that! Not me! _Tsuna turned to Reborn for help only to have a flying kick smack his head hard.

He clutched his head in pain , praying that there wouldn't be a swell in a few hours as he glared at the tiny hitman. Reborn simply made himself comfortable on one of Tsuna's shelf and resumed to sipping his espresso. "Make your own decisions. You are Vongola Decimo, Tsuna" Reborn mocked his student lightly as he moved the cup down for a while.

Tsuna stared at his tutor in disbelief. _What in the world does he mean by that? But.. _Tsuna glanced at Himeka slightly , as a considerate look unconsciously appeared on his face. _If its Himeka-san.. then I think I can trust her.. After all , she **is **Yamamoto's sister. And.. she offered me some advice yesterday.. Even if it was for the sake of her brother... And, she seems pretty strong.. **But.. more importantly, I don't have to worry about dragging anyone innocent into the Mafia..Since she's already an assassin.. **If its Himeka-san..._

"Oi, Vongola Decimo. Is what the Arcobareno said true?" Himeka demanded, despite her volume remaining the same, the scary aura ehind her intensified by at least ten times. However, Tsuna paid no attention to that, still caught up in his thoughts. Seconds later, he looked straight into Himeka's eyes, resolution on his face "It is. As Reborn said, the job of my Hail Guardian cannot be fulfilled by anyone but you."

Reborn smirked. Right before he could throw a useless comment of his student finally taking things seriously, Himeka spoke, her voice firmer than Tsuna's, as though she had already expected him to say that "Hmm.. _I refuse_." The glare on her face was no longer there. All that was a bored look. _Its almost as though she's hiding her emotions with it.. Wait! Why did I just think of that!_

"E-eh?" Tsuna asked, shocked. "Why? Himeka! Being in the Mafia game is quite fun you know!" Yamamoto flashed his signature grin at his sister. _He completely doesn't understand how dangerous it is! _Tsuna's jaw fell in disbelief as Yamamoto tried to persuade his sister into joining. "I've always been in the Mafia" Himeka spoke calmly as she crossed her arms.

"Always?" Yamamoto raised his eyebrows at his sister's words , not comprehending anything. "What do you mean by that? Himeka-san?" Tsuna asked.

Himeka shrugged "My mother was the famous illusionist in the Mafia world. Since I was born, I've always been a target for people who wanted her to join their Family." "B-but! Isn't your mother, Yamamoto's mother?" Tsuna questioned urgently. "Nope! I was adopted by my old man!" Yamamoto grinned as he answered for his sister.

"E-eh?" Tsuna shrieked in disbelief "Adopted?" "Yeah!" Yamamoto continued grinning like an idiot. Himeka sighed as she pressed her forehead lightly before glaring at me. "_I've had enough of this_. I'm leaving. Find another Hail Guardian, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Himeka spoke as she turned to leave his room. Tsuna's eye went wide as he smacked his hands down on the table he was sitting behind and shouted "I can't! You're the only one who can be my Hail Guardian!" _W-wait! Why did I even say that? Before I knew it, I was already screaming the words out!_

Himeka paused in front of his door , unmoving. "A-at least , give me a reason!" Tsuna sputtered out, still slightly surprised by his own previous outburst. Himeka glanced back at him with a smirk "_I don't see a need to tell you the reason for my actions_."

With that, she walked out of the room.

Tsuna stared at the door in shock while Reborn continued sipping his espresso, a glint in his eyes as he thought about the girl's reaction to his student's words.

"Ahaha!" Yamamoto broke the silence with his famous carefree laugh as he faced Tsuna "Sorry, Tsuna, she's always been like this for as long as I knew. But, she's really kind inside though!"

"Um.. Yamamoto" Tsuna began hesitantly as he faced his rain guardian "Can you tell me more about Himeka-san?"

"Truth be told.. I don't know much either" Yamamoto smiled, though this time, a tinge of sadness could be seen in his eyes "I was adopted by my old man when I was 9. At that time, Himeka who was a year younger than me was already like that. Apparently her mother had left the world before I met them. Himeka...that girl, for some reason, she never really opened up to my old man. She would glare at him and all.. 2 years after I became part of their family, she suddenly said that she wanted to go Italy. My old man protested alot but in the end, Himeka just did as she pleased."

"Eh? Her mother.. is no longer in the world?" Tsuna asked in surprised. Yamamoto nodded "I heard she got into some kind of accident. Oh, but don't ever talk about it in front of Himeka. She doesn't like it when people talk about her past." "I see.." Tsuna sighed, _What now? Its obvious that Himeka won't become the Hail Guardian... _"What do we do now? Reborn..."

All of a sudden, a huge tower of papers fell on top of him. Reborn sat on top of the papers smirking "Isn't that obvious? You've got school tomorrow. Thanks to the battle with Enma, you're homework has piled to this~ high"

"HIEEEE!"

"Hahaha! Come to think of it, mine are still undone too! Hahaha!"

* * *

><p>A huge sweatdropped formed on top of Tsuna and Yamamoto's head. <em>What...is this situation?<em>

Gokudera simply shivered in fear from wherever he sat, afraid.

Yamamoto Himeka sat on top of the teacher's table, a leg on top of another with an emotionless look as she rest her head on her palm. She scanned the class for a while before letting a lazy yawn escape her mouth. "H-hey! You! Who are you and what are you doing?" Nezu Dohachiro , the science teacher demanded.

Himeka gave him a bored glance before smirking mockingly at him. She made a small "Wow~" that sounded suspiciously similar to that of a certain scary prefect.

"Oi! What are you looking at!" Nezu-sensei glared at her , obviously annoyed to be mocked at by a girl who seemed even younger than his own students. "Nothing much~" Himeka spoke with a fake amused tone. "I'm just a lil' surprised..." she scanned him up and down for awhile before smirking once more "Neh~ You, are you really a teacher?"

"W-what? Obviously I am! What do you mean by that?" Nezu demanded angrily. _W-what the heck is she doing? _Tsuna panicked in his mind as the devious smirk on the girl's face widened slightly. "Nothing much~ Its just that.." she paused as though for a dramatic effect before continuing "I've never met a teacher that is as un-informed as you..."

"W-w-what did you just say?" Nezu sputtered out, provoked by her words despite not knowing what she meant. "How unsightly~ You're being taken over by your own emotions. Useless commoners like you who allow their feelings to be played around so easily don't deserve to live~" she spoke, her feet dangling back and forth before she flashed Nezu a dangerous smirk "_Shall I annihilate you?"_

"Y-you can't!" Tsuna exclaimed in horror as he stood up agitatedly, slamming his fists down on his table at the same time. In an instance, all of his classmate's attention was on him."Tsuna-kun?" the innocent Kyoko blinked as her friend stood up in the middle of the class shouting. Yamamoto simply laughed "Ahaha! He's right! Himeka! He's a teacher after all, you shouldn't go around doing that to them!"

Himeka gave Tsuna and Yamamoto a menacing glance, making their classmates around them shiver. Except for Gokudera who was shivering in the first place.

_'She's as scary as Hibari!' _Everyone thought.

Himeka sighed "Relax, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I was merely toying with him. Don't get so reeled up. You'll end up just like this pathetic thing over here." The said pathetic thing continued glaring at her. "YOU!" Nezu snapped at Himeka, unaware of the results of stepping on her landmine. Himeka glared at him sharply "Got a problem or something?"

Nezu fell to the floor , cowering in fear "N-no.." With a smug look on , Himeka pushed herself of the table as she stood straight up straight , patting imaginary dust of herself "Fine, since I've had my fun, I'll tell you who I am." All eyes was on her as she crossed her arms, standing in front of the class "I used to study in this school four years ago. Some of you might remember me as the previous student Council President. I've returned from Italy recently and will be joining each and everyone of you here for class from today onwards."

_The previous STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT? _

"W-wait!" someone in the class shouted "That's means you're Yamamoto's sister! Yamamoto Himeka?"

Yamamoto laughed his signature laugh before grinning "Yep!" "Got a problem with that?" Himeka glared at the student who pointed that out. "N-nothing.." the boy said as he cowered back into his seat. "Anyway" Himeka began once more as she glared at the whole class "You'd better pay attention to everything you do from now onwards. Make a single mistake in your actions , and _I'll annihilate you"_

"H-hai!"

She smirked, "Good."

All of a sudden, the classroom door slammed open, revealing Kusakabe Tetsuya and his underlings. Himeka glanced at them smirking "Hey, Tetsuya. I see you've still haven't change your mind about giving up on that stupidly ridiculous hairstyle." Kusakabe sweatdropped lightly before bowing in her direction "Hime-san, the Disciplinary Committee has been anticipating your return!" Following him, all the prefects who stood behind him bowed and shouted "Welcome back! Hime-sama!"

_N-no way! She's really part of that extra messed up committee? That means Hibari-san... _

Hime raised her eyebrows at them lightly before smirking at them "I don't care about that. Theres too much of you idiots here for my liking. Disperse. Before I _annihilate_ you." "Hai! Hime-sama!" was all that was heard before they dispersed away at the speed of light. Himeka tucked her hands into the pocket of her skirt and walked towards the door with a nonchalant look. Right before she stepped out of the classroom, she glanced back at her brother with a glare "By the way.. Onii-chan, I've heard Tetsuya that your grades have been dropping. You'd better work harder or I'll annihilate you" "E-eh?" Yamamoto sweatdropped.

"Y-yamamoto! Himeka-san was part of the Disciplinary Committee?" Tsuna asked his Rain Guardian the moment she stepped out of the room. Yamamoto laughed "Yep! And by the looks of it, she's probably back in it already!" "No way!" the class complained.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya yawned slightly as he laid on the roof of Namimori Middle School.<p>

_"Looks like you haven't changed.. Kyouya" _

Hibari's eyes snapped open at the sound of someone else's voice. He sat up, holding his tonfas up as he glanced dangerously around the roof. "Where are you looking at?" a rude voice snapped loudly. Hibari stood up in an instance and spun around, eyes widening only in the slightest bit at the sight of the pinkette standing in front of him with a smirk.

Before he knew it, he had his arms wrapped around her tightly. Hibird who was watching its owner from the corner of the roof chirped happily. Himeka giggled;an_ extra rare _thing for her to do."I missed you too, Kyou~ya!" Hibari's eyes seemed to go wide again as his shoulder jerked slightly. It was as though he had finally snapped back to his world. He quickly removed his arms from around the girl but Himeka had already had her own arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

"Remove your arms, _herbivore_" Hibari ordered in his usual hard yet emotionless tone. Himeka looked up at the man who was a head taller than her with a smirk "Just now. _What did you call me?" _Hibari's jaw fell by 0.1 centimetre. But it was noticeable. At least by Himeka. After all, you can't have the strongest and scariest man in Namimori looking shocked all the time. He recovered as fast as he got shock and the opened jaw was now replaced with an amused smirk "Hn... _Himeka_"

Himeka smiled. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of Hibari's scent befor releasing him. She took a step back and smirked at him "Its been 4 years , Kyouya. How have you been?"

"Hn.."

"I'll go straight to the point" Himeka smirked as chains dangled down her left sleeve, her eyes flashing dangerously "_Have you gotten stronger? Kyouya?"_

Hibari smirked back as he raised his tonfas "Why don't you find that out by yourself?"

* * *

><p>Hoshizora : Please review. Due to the fact that its really late at night, pardon me for any sortof grammar mistake. I'll correct them tomorrow when I wake up if I manage to find them. And please review. And please review. And thank you very much to the previous two reviewers <strong>dangerous ninga <strong>and **ZacharyStella .**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Say what?"_

Reborn jumped up and gave him a spinning kick across his cheek "Don't make me repeat myself, Dame-Tsuna" "Reborn!" Tsuna shouted in an exasperated tone. He wasn't even surprised that he got kicked anymore. "Jyuudaime! Are you alright?" his all faithful right hand man rushed to his side."I'll only repeat this once. Listen properly" Reborn spoke, ignoring Gokudera "I want you to find out everything about Yamamoto Himeka. _Everything_."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Tsuna groaned. Reborn was _always_ giving him the hardest and most impossible tasks to handle. "Ahaha, that'll be hard! Even I don't much about Himeka!" Yamamoto laughed. Reborn smirked "I know. That's why I've asked someone to help you." Tsuna blinked in surprise "Help?"

Right then, his bedroom door opened slightly. Fuuta peeked his head in with a smile "Tsuna-nii?" "Fuuta?" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief. "Reborn! How is Fuuta supposed to help us find out about Himeka-san?" Reborn smirked again "I'll give hint. What is Fuuta's specialty?" "Huh? Specialty? How am I supposed to-" he paused before his eyes widened "Ranking?"

"That's right" Reborn said. "Please! Fuuta, please help us rank Himeka-san!" Tsuna begged as he pressed his palms together and bowed slightly in a pleading way. "Oh, ranking huh? Sounds interesting" Yamamoto laughed. "Jyuudaime! Oi, you! How could you make Jyuudaime beg you?" Gokudera glared at Fuuta. "W-wait, Gokudera, calm down!" Tsuna shouted. Fuuta smiled "Its alright, Tsuna-nii, I'll help you." "Really? Thank you!" Tsuna smiled in relief. Fuuta nodded with a smile as he entered the room.

"Ah, but, do have a photo of Himeka-nee? I need to look in to the eyes of someone in order to make an accurate ranking. If she isn't here, then at least I need a photo..." Fuuta asked in his childlike voice. "I have it!" Yamamoto grinned as he took out his wallet a slipped out a small photo of him and her. "Eh, is this Himeka-san and Yamamoto?" Tsuna questioned as he glanced at the photo. Yamamoto stood next in there grinning while Himeka simply seemed bored. "Yeah! Dad made us take it the day before. Sort of like to celebrate her return!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Can I see it?" Fuuta asked as he stretched his hands out for the photo. Tsuna nodded as he handed it to him. Fuuta scanned the photo for a while before nodding with a smile "This should work." "Then hurry up! Don't make Jyuudaime wait! Ranking kid!" Gokudera demanded. Tsuna sweatdropped. Fuuta nodded.

"_I can hear you, Ranking Star" _Fuuta whispered as his eyes became distant. Tsuna sweatdropped lightly as his stuff began floating. _Oh yeah.. I forgot this woud happen... _Fuuta glanced down once more at the photo before he looked up and began reciting out "Himeka-nee ranks No. 1 among the other freelance assassins in the 'Assasins that actually stand a chance to defeat Reborn, the strongest Hitman' ranking." Tsuna's eyes went wide as he recaled the time they fought against Reborn in the Arcobaleno's trial "S-s-seriously?" "I guess she's not as simple as she looks" Reborn spoke with a contemplating look as he narrowed his eyes. _She doesn't even look simple! _

"S-she's that strong?" Gokudera fell back in shock. Yamamoto stared at Reborn in surprise "Strong enough to win the kid? Uah.. Himeka sure is amazing.." Fuuta nodded before continuing "Himeka-san also ranks No. 1 in the 'Strongest ever Sword Empresses" ranking." "Wha? She's a sword Empress? Does that mean she's the same as Varia's Squalo?" Tsuna cried in disbelief. This was getting from shocking to even more shocking. "Yeah. I did a little of my own research too. Turns out that she defeated the last Sword Empress 2 years ago, when she was 12 in Italy" Reborn stated.

"E-eh? At 12? She's amazing!" Tsuna shouted. "Wait!" Tsuna turned to face his rain guardian "Himeka-san knows how to use a sword?" Yamamoto nodded with a smile "Yeah! Unlike me who actually gets a choice to decide whether I want to learn it or not, Himeka has been taught the Shigure Soen Ryu since she was young. Since I'm adopted." "Eh? Does that mean that Yamamoto , you didn't choose to learn it when you were young?" Tsuna questioned. Yamamoto grinned "Yeah! Because at that time I was still learning how to play baseball. If I took up the Shigure Soen Ryu, I wouldn't have enough time to practice"

"I-I see.." Tsuna said. "Oi Yamamoto" Reborn called. "What? Kid?" Yamamot asked with a grin. "If Himeka knew the Shigure Soen Ryu, she must have a ninth form in which she developed herself, right?" Yamamoto blinked before laughing "Ahaha! I guess so."

"But.. Himeka-nee is also rank No. 2 among all the 607 swordsman in the "Most Stubborn Swordsman that hates using swords to fight to the very core" ranking" Fuuta stated. "Eh? Is that so?" Tsuna questioned. Yamamoto nodded with a sad smile "Yeah. Right before Himeka left for Italy, she threw her own Shigure Kintoki that she had been given since birth into the trash bin."

Tsuna's eyes went wide "She did that?" "Yeah.. Of course, I picked it up immediately after that and sent it to her apartment in Italy . Though I'm not sure if she still has it right now..." Yamamoto spoke with the same spiritless smile. "Hmm.." Reborn said as he pushed he fedora down "Anyway, let Fuuta continue!"

"Y-yeah, please, Fuuta" Tsuna said. Fuuta nodded slowly before continuing "Himeka-nee's chains is ranked no.5 in the 'Strongest weapons that can withstand and prevent Deathperation flames" _Come to think.. the last time at the Sushi shop..._

_~~**Flashback**~~ _

_Himeka held the chains with a firm grip in her left fist as she smirked at Mammon "You annoy me. Would you like to die?"_

_Mist flames lit up around the chains as quick as it flickered and disappeared away. Himeka's smirk remained in place as she stared at the illusionist currently under her grasp "Don't bother trying. My chains are special. Your mist flames won't work. Right now, you are nothing but a useless baby"_

_~~**Flashback**~~_

_She did say that... _Tsuna thought.

"What else? Fuuta" Reborn asked. Fuuta nodded lightly and began once again "Himeka-nee ranks no.1 among all the females in the world in the "Most Cute and Angel-like Girl when smiling" ranking" "Heh? Really? I kinda wanna see it now.." Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna's jaw fell "Yamamoto! Don't tell me you've never seen her smile?" Yamamoto blinked before laughing "Oops! Look like I've been found out. Hahaha! Well, Himeka rarely shows any emotions besides her smirks. I don't think that my old man has seen it before either!"

_Seriously? _

Fuuta nodded "Himeka-nee also ranks no.4 in the "Top Most Impossible people to smile oftenly" ranking." "Its the least expected of an hitman" Reborn nodded. _She's not even a hitman! She's an assassin! _"Himeka-nee also ranks as no. 1 in the "Most suitable to be Tsuna-nii's Hail Guardian" ranking" Fuuta stated.

Reborn smirked "Look like we weren't wrong to choose her." _We? You made that decision completely by yourself! _"I can't! You're the only one who can be my Hail Guardian!" Reborn recited with a smirk as though reading his thoughts "Who was the one who said that?" Tsuna sweatdropped, having nothing to say.

"Himeka-nee's favourite food ranking no.1 is Strawberry flavoured Pocky" Fuuta said. Yamamoto blinked "Is that so? I gave her some when we were young but she threw it away..." Fuuta nodded "Himeka-nee's "Top People whom she would accept pocky from" is... Hibari Kyouya"

Tsuna froze. "H-hibari-san?" he shouted in disbelief.

"Looks like we need to research into Himeka and Hibari's relationship" Reborn stated. _N-no way! Why Hibari-san? That cold and scary Hibari-san?_

_"How rude.. I would prefer if you didn't stick your nose in my privacy that easily" _a familiar voice broke through his thoughts. Tsuna spun around, eyes widening at the sight of Himeka standing in front of his bedroom door "W-why are you here?"

Himake sighed as she stretched her hand out towards him, the Hail Vongola Ring in it "I came to return this. I can't believe it slipped my mind for two full days." "That's yours. Even if you return it, Tsuna won't accept it" Reborn stated. "I don't care. I'll make you take it back even if it means having to force you to swallow it" Himeka glared at Tsuna. "H-HIEEE?" Tsuna shrieked in fear. _She's scary!_

"But, if you hold on to that, you'll get to fight the Varia" Reborn stated. _Wait, WHAT? _"What do you mean by that? Reborn!" Tsuna shouted. Reborn smirked "I received a call from the Ninth this morning. In a few days, three members of the Varia would be chosen to fight against your Hail Guardian candidate. If she wins, she'll officially become your Guardian."

_So that's what he meant by 'proving her worth' in the letter.._

"W-wait! That means the Varia are really coming?" Tsuna exclaimed. Reborn smacked him on the head "Stop shrieking like a girl. You are the Vongola Decimo" "Answer my question!" Tsuna demanded only to be smacked again "Don't order me around! Dame-Tsuna"

"The Varia are already here. They were ordered to fly to Japan the moment the letter was sent to you" Reborn stated. _No way.. So thats Mammon was at the Sushi shop that day!_

Himeka eyed the ring in her hand for a while before raising her eyebrows at Reborn "Does that mean I get to kill that stupid illusionist from that day?" Reborn nodded "There is a possibility of Mamon being chosen to be your opponent." Himeka smirked "Interesting.."

"Vongola Decimo" she called. "H-hai?" Tsuna asked. Himeka smirked at him "The Hail Ring.. I'll keep it for the time being.."

With that, she left.

Tsuna sweatdropped. _She's just like Hibari-san!_

* * *

><p>Hoshizora : I was watching KHR's 6th opening when I realised Tsuna looks SOOO cool in the first part of the song! He was wearing a suit! And in his Hyper Dying WIll mode! The sight of it made my heart go : pound! pound! pound! at the speed of light!<p>

By the way, I didn't receive any reviews.. but, I received a few story alerts etc. So, thank you! :)

Please continue reading my stories! I'll try to update as soon as possible!

And as always, Please review!

P.S It is once again, in the middle of the night. Therefore, please pardon me for any spelling mistakes!


End file.
